


Hurricane

by swaybackgriefer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beard Kink, Biology, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, It is now, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Study Group, Werewolf Mates, don't @ me please, i know the law, is that a thing?, it's great, jack is twenty, morgan is seventeen, sharing is caring kids, they have a snarky group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaybackgriefer/pseuds/swaybackgriefer
Summary: so omega!morgan is at college, and it’s her favorite day of class: friday (lab day). she makes her way into lab with omega!blue, sitting at a table with beta!foxworthy when jack stumbles in, looking mildly disheveled and smelling heavily of alpha. turns out he’s starting to go into rut but he doesn’t want to miss lab and he’s got a solid five or six hours until it hits him full steam. and, in that moment, morgan has never been more thankful for scent blockers in her life. because holy hell that’s a compatible alpha right there but oh no her scent blockers are wearing off what the fuck is happening today
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 23





	Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this when i was fifteen please don't come for my awful smut writing

It was the best day of the week.  
Lab day.  
Three straight hours of hands-on biology- mixing chemicals, synthesizing DNA, and just generally having a ball with her lab partners.  
Like she said. Best day of the week.  
School, in general, was amazing for Morgan. A place where people wearing scent blockers was normal, and where those who chose not to weren’t judged for their classification. Community college provided equal opportunity for Alphas and Betas- and, most importantly, Omegas- to learn and expand their worlds.  
The best part? Morgan wasn’t the only one around who wore scent blockers anymore. She passed plenty of people in the halls that carried the scent of nothing at all, not even the dull whiffs a Beta provided.  
It was fantastic.  
Especially today. God, especially today.  
Study group had gone amazingly; her and Blue and Fox spent the hour laughing their asses off in one of the commons, arriving to the lab room out of breath and with residual giggles slipping out every once in a while.  
Then, a few minutes later, things started to go downhill (because of course they did).  
“Hey, where’s Jack? He’s usually never late to lab.” Fox asked, looking up from his phone to glance at the empty swivel chair next to him. Blue didn’t reply, the Omega buried in her book, and Morgan just shrugged at the Beta.  
“Dunno. Maybe his last class ran late? Happens sometimes.”  
-  
Twenty minutes later saw Morgan prepping microcentrifuge tubes while Blue and Fox chatted about some controversial topic- usually something to do with religion. Everything was fine, if a bit dull. Lab as usual.  
Until a disheveled-looking Jack came stumbling into the lab room, reeking of cinnamon-pine-meadow-charcoal and catching Morgan completely off guard. There was an undertone of something spicy that ticked the Omega’s nose, and it took her a moment to realize what it was.  
Rut pheromones.  
Jack was in Rut.  
“Fuck!” Morgan swore, quickly tucking her nose into the crook of her elbow. Nobody knew she was an Omega and she didn’t plan to change that by going into a Heat triggered by a compatible Alpha. Their lab instructor seemed to be stifling laughter, clearly knowing what was happening, but he didn’t say anything as he walked away from their table, shaking his head. Blue, who had caught a whiff of Jack, simply reached into her backpack and pressed a spray bottle of scent blockers into his palm. The Alpha was so out of it that he just stared at the little container for a few seconds before he comprehended that he should probably put some on.  
At this point, their lab instructor had passive-aggressively cracked open all of the windows in the room, lifting up the last one with a pointed look at Jack and the rest of their group.  
“Okay, crisis averted. Can we please get back to watching Morgan do the lab for us?” Fox questioned, trying to lift the mood a tad. He got a glare from Morgan, whose nose was still tucked into her arm, and two unamused looks from Jack and Blue alike.  
“Jeez, tough crowd.”  
-  
The rest of lab went pretty much without incident, only a few minor things Morgan did wrong simply to make herself focus on doing it right and not on the scent of pine-cinnamon-charcoal-meadow flooding her nose and making her inner Omega lose her shit. If she had to say one thing, it was that she’d been feeling warm for the last hour of lab or so, but that could be caused by anything from the hoodie she was wearing to the ceramic heat plate less than a foot from her to her simply just being hot. All was well until they were walking out of the lab room; the four of them walked together, as always, but, of course, when Morgan was one flight of steps away from the cool November air, shit hit the fan very, very fast.  
Suddenly, horrid cramps ripped through her lower stomach, and she groaned as she felt the tell-tale wetness of the beginnings of slick leave her. Her labmates, who were only a few steps ahead of her, froze. One by one, they made eye contact after looking at the now-in-Heat Omega sitting ten feet away from them, curled up on the cool stone floor of the stairwell landing.  
Blue, who immediately recognized the dangers of having her friend anywhere close an Alpha who was a few hours away from full-blown Rut, grabbed Fox, face grave.  
“Foxworthy, I need you to watch Jack for a second. I’m going to go call Alexandra, she’s Morgan’s emergency heat contact.”  
“I don’t need to be babysat! I’m perfectly in control over here!” Jack protested, though as he removed his sweatshirt sleeve from his nose while he spoke, his pupils grew a little more dilated than they were before as they fixed on the Omega, who let out a low moan of pain. Jack let out a low rumble in response, the one Alphas produced to soothe an Omega. Their Omega.  
“Shit.” Fox swore, tangling both hands in his hair and pacing between the two of them, exuding stressed Beta pheromones that would certainly distract them for a moment when Blue would come back. The silence was broken some thirty seconds later when a frustrated Blue breezed through the doors, air tense around her and angry Omega pheromones rolling off of her in waves of black tea-cardamom-star anise and Morgan whimpered, curling in on herself further.  
Of course, this was the exact moment one of their other classmates came meandering down the stairs. He rounded the corner, got a whiff of what was happening, and went skittering back up the stairs as fast as he could, the resounding slam of the door behind him echoing down the stairwell. A small huff of laughter came from Fox’s corner, but a pointed glare from Blue shut him up quickly.  
“Jack, Alex wants to talk to you. Take it outside, though. Give Morgan a break before you drown her in your Alpha pheromones.” Blue sighed, frustration still evident in her tone as she handed her phone to the Alpha, who stood and managed to make it out the door without any trouble. It closed softly, almost inaudibly, but the air was so still you could have heard a feather hit the floor.  
-  
“Hello? Is this Morgan’s emergency heat contact?”  
“Yep. I’m her roommate, Alex. I’m going to assume that I’m talking to Jack?”  
“Sounds about right. Blue said you wanted to talk to me?”  
The other line went quiet for a moment, and Jack heard the jingle of keys in a lock.  
“Sorry, just gonna pack a bag for her real quick before it gets too bad.”  
“You’re good. What did you need to talk to me about, though?”  
“Oh, yeah, right. Almost forgot. Since you’re an Alpha and you’ll do her a lot more good than me, and because my Alpha, Freddie, is about to go into rut himself, can I ask you to keep her at your place so she can ride this out?”  
Jack paused for a moment, processing what this girl was asking of him- keeping an in-Heat Omega in his apartment while he was in Rut. Granted, she had no idea about that part, but it was not a great idea to begin with.  
“Please? I know it’s a lot to ask but you’re an Alpha and even being in a space with Alpha pheromones will make this so much easier on her. Listen, text me your address at this number, and I’ll drop her off a bag of clothes and her nesting stuff.”  
“But-” Jack began, a protest forming.  
“Okay thanks bye-”  
And with that, the call disconnected.  
-  
After that experience, all the Alpha could do was obey the wishes of Morgan’s heat contact.  
Ten minutes later saw Jack driving, white-knuckling the wheel, and Morgan sitting quiet and stiff in the passenger seat as far from him as she could get, window rolled down and arm hanging out the window. He’d definitely need to get his car dry-cleaned after this, or he’d never be able to get the thought of the Omega, writhing and naked and desperate, waves of scent rolling off her identical to the ones she was giving off now and-  
Suddenly, Morgan sat up a little straighter, scooted farther away, gave him a look.  
Shit. He must look like a total ass, breathing deeply through his nose and then probably exuding arousal pheromones, if the glare she gave him meant what he thought it did. Every so often, her phone buzzed, and she’d tap out a quick response to whoever was texting her.  
“Hafta tell Alex that she’s an asshole and cancel our plans for this weekend.” The Omega mumbled, still not looking at him. Her face seized up in pain for a few seconds, and she wound her arms around her midsection, jaw clenched. “Motherfucker….” Morgan growled, and the scent of slick seeped into the air, causing Jack’s grip to grow impossibly tighter on the wheel as he turned onto the long gravel driveway.  
By sheer luck alone, both of the Alpha’s roommates had vacated the house a few days prior to when Jack’s rut was due to start, and wouldn’t be back for until at least the following Saturday.  
Woodsmoke-frankincense-thyme-whiskey filled his nose again, and he put the car in park before resting his head on the wheel for a moment, eyes squeezed shut as he forced himself to focus.  
Open the car door, Jack.  
One hand found the door handle and popped the door, and the cool November air that flowed into the car made the Omega in the passenger seat whimper in relief quietly. He made himself open his eyes, just for a moment.  
Get out of the car before you do something stupid, Jack.  
His legs swung out of the car, feet pressing into the gravel with a crunch. The Alpha walked over to the other side of the vehicle, and remembered to press the sleeve of his hoodie over his nose before he opened the door, helping the sweat-and-slick-drenched Omega stumble out of the passenger side and into his bedroom. Quickly, he left the room and locked the door behind him, trying to prevent himself from doing something dumb because of his Rut. Almost immediately, he heard Morgan’s body hit her side of the door and she began to whimper, thinking she had done something to upset him. God, did she smell good.  
Jack slid down the wood of the door with a groan, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing Alexandra’s number.  
-  
As soon as the door shut, Morgan was pressing herself against it, begging for the Alpha to come back and take care of her.  
“Alpha, Alpha please, come back, what did I do wrong, please come back Alpha, I’ll be a good girl, just please unlock the door, Alpha…”  
She heard Jack groan from the other side of the door, and the cayenne-sharp scent of his Rut came curling under the door, making more slick drip from her already soaked cunt.  
“Alpha…” She whined, resting her forehead against the door as she shoved a hand between her thighs, providing some friction through the rough denim of her jeans.  
The thick scent of slick permeated the room, and Morgan was sure that the Alpha could smell it too; it would only be a matter of time until he gave in.  
-  
“Hello?”  
“Where are you?” Jack nearly growled, breathing through his mouth so he wouldn’t be tempted to break down the damn door and take good care of the Omega on the other side of it.  
“Jesus, drama king, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Not my fault you live in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Speed.”  
“Yeah, not gonna happen.” A masculine voice, presumably Alexandra’s Alpha, interjected, before rustling came over the line and then Alexandra was back.  
“GPS says two minutes. Hang in there.”  
“Hurry.”  
And with that, he ended the call and put his head in his hands. Another whimper came from the other side of the door, the scent of the Omega’s arousal growing stronger now that she was grinding against her palm, and Jack growled lowly, pushing the heel of his hand into the growing bulge in his jeans.  
“Fuck, Morgan, you gotta stop that.” He groaned, head tipping back and hitting the door with a soft thud.  
“Can’t, Alpha, not until you unlock that door.” The Omega purred in response, the tail end of her sentence rising into a quiet moan. The hallway was quiet for a moment, but then the tell-tale rap of knuckles on the door broke the silence and Morgan heard Jack get up to go answer it.  
-  
“Finally!” Jack said, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he opened the door and came face-to-face with Alexandra and a tall, sandy-blonde guy he assumed was Freddie. The short Omega handed him a small duffel bag that faintly carried the frankincense-woodsmoke-whiskey-thyme scent that he’d grown ever so fond of since Morgan sweated off her scent blockers in the car.  
“Jesus, it reeks of Morgan in there.” Freddie commented, and, as if listening, a high-pitched whine came from the direction of the hallway. When Jack shut his eyes for a moment in response, hands curling into white-knuckled fists, Alexandra clapped her hand over her mouth, stifling giggles.  
“What’s so funny?” He snapped, causing the other Alpha to puff up a little in annoyance.  
“Oh my god, you locked her in your bedroom, didn’t you?”  
“Yes. Why is that so amusing? I can barely keep myself from opening the door and losing it.” Jack hissed, tossing the bag down on the floor next to him.  
“Then do it.”  
Well, he was not expecting that to come out of Alexandra’s mouth. His jaw hit the floor, and even Freddie was holding back laughter now.  
“What did you just say?”  
“I said, do it. God, Morgan’s only wanted to bone you since forever and we’ve all had to listen to it for ages. Besides, you two are compatible. I can smell it.”  
The Alpha still couldn’t believe it. There was no way in hell that was possible.  
“How did she know we were compatible? I didn’t even know she was an Omega until today!”  
Alexandra simply tapped her nose before turning on her heel and striding back towards the car.  
“Have fun, man. Don’t break Morgan or we’ll kill you. Bye.” Alexandra called.  
And with that, Freddie started the car and they were gone.  
Well, shit.  
-  
“Alpha!” Morgan whined, having stripped down to just her panties and t-shirt by now, and was rubbing her thighs together to try and get some friction. She didn’t want to touch herself yet; she was going to wait until the Alpha opened the door before that happened.  
“Omega.” Rumbled Jack through the door, and the knob rattled for a moment before the door flew open and the Alpha stepped into the room, carrying the scent of cayenne-spice Rut with him. The moment his molten eyes met hers, Morgan knew she was done for.  
Within seconds, he was in her space, using one of his hands to pin her wrists to the wall above her head as he captured the Omega’s lips in a rough kiss.  
“Such a fuckin’ tease, could smell you touching yourself through the door,” He growled, burying his face in her neck and mouthing at her bonding glands, eliciting a moan from the Omega. “Gonna bury myself in that sweet cunt, gonna knot you good, but I gotta make sure you never, ever tease me like that again, ‘Mega.”  
Morgan was writhing in the Alpha’s grip, the scent of a fresh wave of slick filling the air as she rubbed her thighs together desperately.  
-  
Jack felt his fangs pop through his gums, and he scraped them gently over the shell of the whimpering Omega’s ear.  
“Listen here, Omega, this is what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna take us over to the bed and I’m gonna eat that slick pussy out, make you feel desperate, and then, if you’re good, I’ll knot you nice and good. If you’re not, I’ll just have to knot my fist, and that would be a shame, wouldn’t it?” He crooned, and he felt the Omega nod her head feverishly.  
“Good.”  
-  
Morgan found herself begging as Jack deposited her on the bed, voice cracking as she pleaded, in a frenzy, for the Alpha to knot her.  
“God, fuck, Alpha, please, please Alpha, knot me, I can’t…”  
In response, he just slid her panties down her legs and unwound her arms from around his neck so he could pull off her shirt and bra in one smooth motion, calloused hands immediately moving to squeeze and cup her breasts while he continued to nip at the column of the Omega’s throat, leaving deep purple hickies everywhere he went.  
“See these, Omega? I can picture them now, big and full with milk to feed our pups with. Got such perfect tits, ‘Mega.”  
Morgan mewled in response, certainly lost to the image inside her mind’s eye.  
The Alpha continued kissing down her body, leaving bright red bite marks and deeply coloured hickies as he made his way to her wide hips, taking a handful on each side and squeezing hard enough to bruise.  
“Love these hips, Omega, love how big they are and how wide. Perfect for breeding. Would be a damn shame not to knock you up over and over and over again, make you round with my pups every time you went into Heat.” He purred, making his partner tip her head back and moan, even further lost in her head. Finally, his lips arrived at her cunt, effortlessly lifting the Omega’s hips off the bed far enough for him to settle between her legs.  
The Alpha’s tongue connected with her folds, teasing and swirling around everywhere but where she so desperately wanted him. When he finally brushed his lips over her clit, beard scraping wonderfully against her inner thighs, the Omega couldn’t help but tangle her hands in his honey-gold curls, mewling as one thick finger slid inside her with ease. Her hips bucked as a second finger joined the first, and the Alpha growled into her pussy as he pumped them in and out, stretching her.  
“Fuck, Alpha, feels so good, please, fuck me Alpha, please, not enough...” Morgan pleaded, thighs quivering as the Alpha worked her open with three fingers, deeming her stretched enough after a few more moments.  
“Mm, fuck, you’ve been a good girl, Omega. Gonna fuck you good, gonna get my knot deep and knock you up.” Jack snarled in her ear, rolling her over onto her stomach and pushing her front half into the mattress, one hand gripping the back of her neck possessively as he gave his cock a few good strokes to make sure it was slicked before lining up.  
Slowly, slowly, he pushed himself into the Omega’s slick hole, moans falling freely from his lips as his dick was encased in slick, velvet heat. The Alpha drew a sharp breath in through his teeth as Morgan swore, and he settled himself in over top of her, boxing her smaller form in underneath his bulk.  
“Shit, Jack, Alpha, fuck, so good, Jack oh my god, fuck!” She hissed in pleasure, feeling the thickness of the cock inside her and the heat of his body above hers. Pain tinged with pleasure went skittering up her spine, making her shiver as she was stretched open with something thicker than the fingers. After a few moments of steady, shallow thrusts, the Alpha bottomed out inside of her, his hips flush against her backside, and they both moaned in unison; her from the fullness and the faint hint of a knot starting to form, and him from the tight, hot sheath he was now fully encased in.  
“Gonna fuck you deep, pet, gonna knot you and fill you up, breed you and make you round with my pups.” Jack breathed in her ear, hips rolling into her like crashing waves hitting the shoreline, hitting her cervix, one hand wrapped around the base of her throat and the other splayed out on her stomach, right where the first pregnancy bump would be, and Morgan simply started rocking her hips back in time to meet his thrusts, ensuring he was balls-deep on every stroke. Soon, she could feel the Alpha’s knot catching inside her on every thrust, and it pushed her off the edge.  
The Omega bared her throat to him as she came, keening and yielding completely as his thrusts became more erratic, and Jack buried his head further in the crook of her shoulder, licking and sucking on the sensitive spots of her neck as well as the bonding glands, fangs nipping teasingly but not breaking the skin. God, how his inner Alpha wanted nothing but to pierce the gland and leave his permanent, scarred mark there- but he knew it was just the Rut talking and took instead to scenting his Omega, rubbing his face and neck all over the bonding glands in Morgan’s neck.  
The air was a glorious mix of woodsmoke-frankincense-thyme-whiskey and pine-meadow-charcoal-cinnamon and the smell of sex, sweat, and pheromones; to anyone else, it would have been disgusting, but for them, it was perfect.  
“I’m gonna let go, are you ready?” He grunted, pistoning his hips wildly, the heavy smack of his balls against her thighs filling the room. A quick, eager nod from the Omega, and it was one, two, three more thrusts before he pulled Morgan’s hips flush to his own, knot swelling and locking them together. Jack’s hips stuttered as the first wave of cum flooded from his knot, and he moaned loudly, the deep tone reverberating through the room; the Omega swore she could feel the sound in her bones.  
Panting, the Alpha rolled them so they were both on their sides, his face still buried in the Omega’s neck as he caught his breath.  
“Just a heads up, I have no idea how long we’ll be-”  
He was cut off mid sentence by an involuntary groan as Morgan’s inner walls fluttered, milking a second wave of cum from his knot.  
“How long we’ll be tied.” Jack finished, pulling his head out of the crook of the Omega’s shoulder, gently grasping her jaw and pulling her in for a soft, deep kiss.  
“We could stay tied forever and I don’t think I’d mind at all, to be honest.” Morgan said dreamily, floating on a cloud of oxytocin.  
“I think Mr. Pulley would mind greatly if we didn’t eventually separate. Anyways, we have probably an hour or two until your Heat kicks back up, and about the same for my Rut, so try and get some rest, okay? I’ll wake you if my Rut kicks back in earlier than I think it will.”  
Morgan, who was already yawning, simply nodded, grinding her hips lazily onto his knot as she drifted into the world of sleep.  
Jack, on the other hand, watched her sleep for a few peaceful seconds. Studying the way the pale blue light, from the now-risen moon, cast itself across her features, the way she effortlessly melted against his touch, how she fit perfectly against him. A sleepy smile broke out across his features, and he reached for his phone to take a picture of the moment. He swiped to open the camera, ignoring the plethora of texts from Fox and Blue for a second, and took a few pictures of the sleeping Omega from a couple different angles, and took one of them knotted together for himself to, erm, study at a later date. Sighing, he then opened his messenger, seeing he had nineteen new texts in the lab group chat.  
Fox: yo jackie boy is everything okay (15:51)  
Fox: i hope you two aren’t dead (15:53)  
Fox: we need morgan to do our lab work (15:53)  
Blue: Fox, don’t be rude. I’m sure that Morgan and Jack are fine. (16:02)  
Fox: u don’t know that blue (16:04)  
Fox: at this point either they’re dead or they’re having sex (16:09)  
Blue: I’m sure that neither of those things are happening. (16:22)  
Blue: Morgan is most likely asleep in her nest and Jack has probably locked himself in his room. (16:22)  
Fox: nope (17:01)  
Fox: pretty sure they’re fucking (17:01)  
Fox: morgan never waits this long to answer texts (17:01)  
Fox: even if she’s sick (17:02)  
Blue: Fox, language. (19:34)  
Blue: Alexandra says they’re both at Jack’s house. (19:42)  
Fox: so what i’m hearing is (20:07)  
Fox: they definitely fuckin (20:07)  
Blue: We’ll just have to wait for one of them to answer us. (21:12)  
Blue: And straighten things out. (21:12)  
Fox: i’m telling you they’re fucking i can sense it (22:30)  
Jack snorted at his labmates’ antics, typing out a quick response in the chat.  
Me: We’re fine, but Worthy wins. (23:13)  
Me: Tell admin we’ll be back by Thursday the latest, wouldn’t want to miss Pulley’s class. It was an accidentally triggered cycle and her heat contact told me to stay with her, if they ask. (23:13)

He sent a selfie of the two of them, Morgan asleep and him with a thumbs up, to them both before locking his phone and making sure it was set to silent. They both needed all the rest they could get before their cycles kicked back into gear.


End file.
